Gracias al Boggart
by Sagitta Black
Summary: Lo que las hormonas, el amor y un boggart pueden lograr. A lo que le temen los valientes puede ser un motivo de felicicdad, ¿no? Slash SB/RL y una pequeña mención a JP/LE.


-

_**Nuevamente, nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Rowling… uffa, que cansa!! **_

_La historia a continuación es un Slash, y un pequeño James/Lily, asi es que si no te agrada la relación chico/chico o Cornamenta/Pelirroja, no continúes con la lectura…._

**Gracias a Merlín, Morgana, Circe, Godric y al Boggart**

- Anda Sirius, levántate que James tiene prisa.

- ¡Que no! ¡Por cuarta vez, no voy a ir!

Un ofuscado Sirius Black miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a un paciente Remus Lupin. Nervioso, se pasaba la mano constantemente por los sedosos cabellos negros-azulados, mientras los ojos grises buscaban refugio en cualquier parte, no pudiendo sostenerle mas la amistosa mirada al chico de cabellos castaños.

- Sirius, ya… que pareces un niño chiquito – suspiraba cansinamente Remus mientras se dejaba caer en la cama de su amigo.

- ¡Remus… no jodas! ¡¿si?! – mierda… la mirada de Moony no era de alegría precisamente. Aún más nervioso, comenzó a morderse los labios furiosamente. Aquello no pintaba bien ni para él ni para Remus.

- Sirius, por última vez, no seas tan antipático – le espetó en tono de advertencia – si no te conociera, pensaría que tienes miedo a lo que el boggart nos pueda mostrar… ¿Un anillo de compromiso, quizás? ¿O tal vez Bellatrix? – picarle el orgullo a Canuto siempre le había funcionado.

- ¡Que no quiera acompañarlos a realizar una absurda demostración con un estúpido boggart no significa que tenga miedo a lo que pueda mostrar Remus! – le dijo furibundo - ¡Por si no lo recuerdas, fui yo el primero en acompañarte en tus transformaciones, soy el ultimo en transformarse para que lo ultimo que veas es a un amigo, arriesgándome el pellejo por ti, licántropo mal agradecido! ¡Que seas un hombre lobo no significa que tengas mas cojones que el resto! – le gritó mientras se levantaba de golpe y le daba un puntapié a su baúl.

- Yo… no quiero que me sigan acompañando en mis transformaciones – balbuceó el castaño luego de un momento de silencio – no deseo que sigan corriendo peligro por culpa de un _licántropo_ – terminó recalcando la última palabra.

- Remus, no quise decir eso, yo no… - comenzó a hablar el ojigris mientras veía cómo los bellos ojos del otro chico se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Está bien, comprendo perfectamente – le cortó - Adiós Black – acongojado, el chico de orbes doradas se paró rápidamente de donde se había sentado y apretando la mandíbula, dirigió sus pasos hasta la puerta.

- Moony… Moony – susurró culpable Sirius, mientras le daba alcance a su amigo – lo siento… de veras, lo siento – habló con su voz potente mientras sujetaba una mano del castaño.

- Sirius, no sé a razón de qué has estado de un humor de cuervos todo el día, pero ya no me importa… si tuvieras la amabilidad de soltarme, James y Peter me esperan abajo – habló rígido, mientras trataba de zafarse del suave agarre del animago.

- Remus, no te vayas enojado… sabes que hace mal, ¿no? Sabías el dicho _"chico que se marcha enojado, se encuentra con un Voldemort malhumorado"_ o _"chico que se marcha furioso, se le declara un Filch amoroso_" – finalizó mientras asentía fervientemente.

- Sirius, no estoy para payasadas, ¿si? – _cuenta Remus, cuenta hasta diez…_ - por si no te habías dado cuenta, he sido el único que ha subido a buscarte ¿sabes por qué?

_Uno… dos…_

- Porque te gusta subir la escalera, le hace bien a tus piernas…

_Tres… cuatro…_

- No Sirius – masajeo del puente de la nariz – no es por eso…

- Entonces… James y Peter están abajo convertidos en babosas y no pueden subir la escalera porque se resbalarían…

_Cinco… seis…_

- No Sirius…

- ¡Entonces están abajo montándose una mega fiesta sorpresa para mí y te han pedido…!

_SieteOchoNueveDiez…_

-¡No Sirius! ¡No! – habló exasperado mientras golpeaba el suelo con el pie - ¡Has estado irritable todo el día! ¡Irritable e irritante! – respiró profundo antes de continuar – Sirius, has sido un completo idiota, ¿sería mucho pedir que me dejes marchar para no decepcionarme aún mas de tu persona?

- ¡Vete al infierno Lupin! ¡Yo sólo quería hacerte reír! Ya veo que hoy no se puede contigo… - bufó furioso mientras se arrojaba boca abajo en su cama.

Luego de unos segundos, el cuerpo de Remus Lupin al fin se decidía a hacerle caso a su cerebro. Luego de procesar las amargas palabras de Sirius, masticarlas y tragarlas, giró en redondo, abrió la puerta y la azotó tras de sí.

Iba bajando lentamente los escalones, tratando de esconder la mueca de tristeza y desconcierto… no sabía que le pasaba estos últimos días, estaba más irritable de lo normal. Él, que comúnmente era el que soportaba a Sirius en sus días Slytherin, ahora le contestaba, picaba e insultaba a la más mínima provocación. Y Sirius nunca le había dicho Lupin, nunca, ni siquiera el primer día… según él, se aprendió su nombre en cuanto McGonagall le llamo para dejarle caer el sombrero sobre la cabeza.

**Flash Back.**

-Te veías tan mono Remus – susurra sensualmente un divertido Sirius Black al notar como la concentración del castaño y el libro se iban a hacerle compañía al fondo del lago al calamar gigante.

- ¿Si? Gracias Sirius – contestó levemente sonrosado, mientras trataba de buscar el párrafo en el que había quedado su lectura.

- ¿No preguntarás cuando? – susurró ahora mas cerca de su oído, casi rozando con la punta de la nariz los cabellos castaños.

- ¿Cuándo… cuando duermo? – respondió titubeante mientras un leve tic aparecía en su ojo derecho.

- No Remus, no es cuando duermes - _pero me has dado una buena idea_ – te veías mono sentado sobre el taburete mientras McGonagall te ponía de vestido el sombrero seleccionador – respondió mientras una suave risilla se le escapaba de los labios y recuperaba su postura inicial, sentado a una distancia prudente del otro Gryffindor – y luego recuerdo que fuiste a sentarte y cuando tomábamos sopa…

- Me la arrojé encima, si, lo recuerdo Sirius – respondió mientras sonreía limpiamente recordando los hechos de ese día – también recuerdo que lo primero que me dijiste cuando llegamos al cuarto con los chicos fue…

- Que olías a chocolate – completó de inmediato el otro – y te pregunté si traías algunos contigo…

- Si…. Luego de eso James saltó encima nuestro para quitarnos las tabletas y saltó de cama en cama para que lo persiguiéramos… - Lupin miraba un punto en medio de la nada, recordando las cristalinas risas infantiles que acudían a su memoria.

- Y cuando por fin me arrojé a sus pies para hacerlo caer… - decía gesticulando enérgicamente, tratando de asir el viento entre los brazos.

- ¡Las tabletas de chocolate saltaron por toda la habitación! – completó el otro mientras reía sonoramente, contagiando a su amigo de ojos grises.

- Si, si – suspiró Sirius – y luego tuvimos que sacar a Peter de debajo de la cama… ¿Recuerdas que pensó que íbamos a tener un duelo mágico? – reía burlón Black.

- El pobre Peter no dejaba de temblar – dijo negando con la cabeza – luego los miraba con cara de desconfianza…

- Luego le ofrecimos un chocolate y nos arrojamos los cuatro en medio de la pieza, sobre la alfombra… - los ojos plata de Sirius brillaban misteriosamente.

"_Y luego me dijiste que nunca habías oído mi nombre… pero que te gustaba, y en cuanto McGonagall me nombró sabías que tenías que ser mi amigo…__ dijiste que desde ahora en adelante nunca olvidarías mi nombre porque lo asociarías al chocolate… me llamaste Remus, el chico chocolatón"_

- Y luego te dije que nunca había oído tu nombre – susurró Sirius mientras sus anchos hombros se inclinaban hacia al frente, en dirección de Remus – y luego te puse Remus el chico chocolatón – rió mientras metía una de sus grandes manos entre la túnica de Lupin y de un bolsillo sacaba una tableta de chocolate.

**Fin **** Flash Back. **

- ¡Remus! – le entusiasta voz de James le sacó repentinamente de sus cavilaciones. Mientras terminaba de bajar los últimos escalones, trató de que sus ojos no demostraran la rabia y el dolor que le carcomía por dentro.

- James, yo… traté – balbuceó Lupin tratando de esconder su mirada de desánimo de los escrutadores ojos del chico de pelo negro azabache.

- ¡Yo sabía que eras el único que puede sacar a Sirius de su humor de perros! – recalcó la última palabra y al instante estalló en carcajadas.

- ¡Ya, ya, cornudo! – una ronca voz a sus espaldas le hizo girar rápidamente la cabeza, viendo como un despreocupado Sirius terminaba de bajar la escalera con las manos metidas dentro del pantalón – ¡Saca luego esa maldita capa y larguémonos de aquí! – dijo mientras miraba la sala común vacía – que tu risa siempre atrae a…

- ¿Potter? – una voz de mujer resonó por la escalera de las chicas.

- ¡A Evans! – susurró mientras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos James sacaba la capa de entre su túnica y la arrojaba sobre los cuatro merodeadores.

- ¡Agáchense! – susurraba enérgico el chico de lentes, mientras todos se apretujaban bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Segundos después una chica pelirroja giraba el recoveco de las escaleras, varita en mano y con el semblante serio se aproximaba al fin de los escalones.

- ¡Potter, estas no son horas de…! – pero su sermón quedó ahí, flotando en una sala común aparentemente vacía - ¡Esto es lo ultimo que me faltaba! – susurró para si misma - ¡Ahora alucino con la risa de Potter! – con el ceño fruncido, giró para subir nuevamente al cuarto de las chicas - ¡Ya no es suficiente con soñar con él, no señor, ahora tengo que escuchar su risa por todas partes y…! – la frase quedó inconclusa, la chica ya se encontraba a buena distancia, no podían oír el final de su regaño.

- Ella… ella ha dicho… – susurraba atónito el Gryffindor de cabellos rebeldes.

- Que sueña contigo – completó sonriendo el joven licántropo.

Luego de unos segundos, los cuatro muchachos se pusieron en marcha, abriendo el retrato de la dama gorda, pasando por unos cuantos pasillos, escondrijos, saltando escaleras y finalmente entrando a una sala en desuso.

- ¿Y bien? – inquirió levemente impaciente Black, mientras sentía como la capa dejaba de cubrirlos.

- ¿Ven el escritorio, en aquel rincón? – dijo emocionado el chico de lentes. Esperó la afirmación de los otros tres chicos – pues ahí hay un boggart – finalizó mientras sacaba la varita y con un suave movimiento, encendía los faros de las paredes.

- James, ¿no será un poco peligroso que tratemos de enfrentarnos a un boggart nosotros solos? – preguntó un preocupado Remus, mientras veía de reojo como Peter temblaba de pies a cabeza.

- He dicho que no Remus – dijo mientras rodaba los ojos – si ustedes no pueden, ya me lo dejan a mi, he estado practicando con mi padre todo el verano.

- James, ¿no crees que sería un poco complicado si alguno de nosotros le teme a una sirena? ¿o a un dragón? – inquirió Sirius, mientras notaba que aun no se había separado de Remus después de que James les sacara la capa. Aún tenía su torso pegado a la espalda de su amigo, mientras un delicioso olor a chocolate le acariciaba los sentidos.

- En ese caso, lo encerraremos inmediatamente de vuelta en el escritorio – pronunció seguro James.

- Pe… pero… ¿e-es-estas seguro de que no…? – habló tímidamente Peter, temblando de verdadero terror, mientras Sirius reía mudo, risa que le sacudía el cuerpo levemente. Al instante Remus notó la cercanía, reprimiendo el escalofrío que por poco le sacude con fuerza, y pidiendo a Merlín, Morgana y Circe que Sirius se alejara… rápidamente.

- Si Peter, estoy seguro de que nada malo ocurrirá – contestó James suspirando, mientras se revolvía despreocupadamente el cabello con una mano - ¿Y bien? ¿Quién será el primero?

- Ve tu Cornamenta – le dijo Sirius – para que Colagusano vea que esto es sólo un juego.

Asintiendo, el chico de anteojos se adelantó, movió su varita y de un cajón superior, emergió una nube blanquecina, que al instante se materializó tomando la forma de Lily Evans.

La chica le miraba con los ojos llorosos, mientras un hilillo de sangre le brotaba de la boca. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la pelirroja se desplomaba y caía con un ruido sordo en el piso, yaciendo inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos y opacos.

- ¡Riddikulos! - bramó James. Al instante la pelirroja se ponía de pie sonriente y daba inicio a un sensual baile, sus mano desabotonando la tunica del colegio mientras le guiñaba un ojo coquetamente - ¡Peter, tu turno! – ordenó el pelinegro mientras la chica dejaba caer la túnica al suelo.

- ¡Déjanos ver tantito más James, no seas malo! – chilló Sirius con voz de niño chiquito. Al instante Remus dirigió sus pasos hacia donde antes se encontrara Peter, rompiendo el tibio contacto que mantenía con el ojigris.

- ¡No seas idiota, Canuto! – le contesto Potter sonriendo, mientras Peter tomaba lugar donde antes se encontrara James. El pelinegro retrocedió hasta quedar junto a su amigo – eso lo veía yo solito en casa, ni creas que por ser mi hermano te dejaría echar un vistazo – susurró mientras el otro le palmeaba la espalda – Sirius, ¿qué le sucede a Remus?

Ambos jóvenes miraron al chico de ojos dorados. Estaba apartado, cercano a una de las ventanas del salón, mientras ellos estaban junto a la puerta. Parecía algo ausente, auque mantenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Ha estado algo extraño, ¿sabes? – le susurró el pelinegro mientras se acomodaba los lentes – hasta de mal humor… ha pasado toda la semana así.

- Si, algo le debe haber pasado, Moony nunca actúa de esa manera – decía Sirius con semblante preocupado – creo que hoy he tenido la culpa, hemos peleado en el cuarto… nada grave, nada grave… pero creo que Remus se ha sentido realmente mal, quizás cuando nos vayamos hable con él y le pida disculpas nuevamente – finalizó mientras volvía a mirar a su amigo licántropo.

- ¿Han discutido? Pfff – resopló el pelinegro – menuda novedad, ambos han estado malhumorados toda la semana, quisquillosos y sensibles – el chico de lentes recibió una mirada asombrada de Black. No sabía hasta qué punto sus amigos estuvieran pendientes de sus reacciones, ya fueran buenas o malas – hasta creo que tu nuevo noviazgo con Samantha te ha afectado mas de lo normal – finalizo mirando hacia al frente, justo a tiempo para ver como una Lily que comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa se transformaba en un pequeño gatito.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi noviazgo con Samantha en todo esto? – preguntó algo enfurruñado Sirius.

- No sé, creo que fue desde ese día que te has convertido en un troglodita ermitaño y malhumorado – le contestó sereno James, para luego volverse y apuntar casi imperceptiblemente al chico de cabello castaño – desde ese día se han convertido en unos trogloditas ermitaños y malhumorados, aunque Remus en menor escala.

Sirius no comprendía. ¿Acaso Samantha le había hecho o dicho algo a Remus? ¿Quizás su subconsciente le estaba dando gritos de alarma frente al compromiso, instándolo a huir lejos de la chica, y él aún no lo veía? ¿Quizás James estaba mas miope de lo pensado y no había visto algo de Remus y estaba confundiendo las cosas?

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, vió como el pequeño gatito de Peter comenzaba a bailar tarantela.

- ¡Colagusano! ¿Cómo puedes temerle a un gatito? – soltó mientras reía a carcajadas.

- ¡Remus, tu turno! – dijo James entre risas.

Apenas Lupin tomó el puesto de un aliviado Peter, el gatito dejó de moverse, mientras le miraba con aquellos ojos grises tan tiernos. Remus sonrió al enfrentarse al profundo temor de Colagusano mientras el animal aun le miraba curioso.

Con un suave pop!, el gatito tierno he indefenso se transformó en el cuerpo muerto de Sirius, con visibles mordeduras y arañazos de un hombre lobo. Le faltaba un pedazo del hombro, mientras profundas heridas de garras cruzaban su perfecto rostro. Yacía sobre un gran charco de sangre, mientras su ropa, hecha jirones, le daba el aspecto de un pobre vagabundo. Detrás de él, James miraba curioso la escena, mientras Sirius respiraba levemente agitado. Peter sólo sollozaba.

- ¡Ri…Riddikulos! – tartamudeó asustado el ojimiel.

Pop! El cuerpo de Sirius cobró vida, se puso de pie y sonriendo burlón, alzó la mano derecha y le mostró a Remus un grueso anillo de compromiso.

-¡Riddi… Riddikulus!

Pop! El mismo Sirius ahora sostenía una gran fotografía donde se le podía ver con una mujer (su actual novia, Samantha) y un pequeño bebé que jugaba con el cabello del mago. James sonrió de lado, ya sabía la razón del malhumor de Remus, ahora sólo faltaba averiguar la razón del malhumor de Sirius. Este último tenía la cabeza ladeada, la boca ligeramente abierta y el ceño fruncido. Peter aún sollozaba con las manos tapándole el rostro.

- ¡Riddikulos! – gritó Lupin e inmediatamente el Sirius boggart comenzó a imitar a un mono.

- ¡Vamos Sirius, es tu turno! – un alegre James daba de empujones a su amigo, quien sorprendido, sólo atinaba a mirar a Remus. El pelinegro cogió al castaño de la túnica y le apartó del centro de la sala.

Sirius frente a Sirius. Pero de a poco los ojos grises de uno fueron mutando su color hasta llegar a ser de un bellísimo color miel.

Con un suave pop! Sirius pasó a ser Remus, que con un grito de terror calló desplomado al suelo, mientras fuertes convulsiones le sacudían el cuerpo, que rápidamente comenzaba a llenársele de llagas.

- ¡Remus! ¡Remus, no! – sollozaba desesperado - ¡Rid… Riddikulos! – balbuceó.

Pop! Las convulsiones cesaron, el Remus boggart se puso de pie, y sonriendo, se comenzó a quitar la túnica. Los tres chicos detrás de Sirius miraban el espectáculo atónitos. James sonreía, pensando que Canuto haría que el boggart repitiese lo que él le había ordenado cuando se transformara en Lily. _Genial_ - pensó – _ya descubrí porque se ha comportado como un idiota_. ¡Por eso era que…! ¡Oh oh, por eso entre esos dos ocurrían tantos hechos inexplicables… que ahora eran explicables! Sonrió aún mas ampliamente, esos dos necesitarían ayuda, y claro está, él estaba ahí para ayudarles.

Remus estaba completamente ruborizado, pensando que esa era una broma más de Sirius. Aunque a un boggart no se le puede engañar – pensó – siempre muestra nuestros mas profundos miedos. Peter temblaba. En menos de diez minutos había visto a dos de sus amigos "muertos".

La túnica del Remus que estaba frente a Sirius terminó de caer, revelando un prominente abdomen. El boggart sonreía dulcemente, aquella sonrisa que el chico rebelde amaba tanto. La sonrisa que ponía Moony cuando estaba completamente feliz.

- Remus, te ves muy mono embarazado – soltó entre risas James, mientras el ojimiel se ponía cada vez mas colorado.

- ¡Ri… Riddikulos! – insistió nuevamente Sirius, notándose en su tono lo nervioso que estaba.

Pop! Ahora la pancita de Remus había desaparecido, mientras la dulce expresión se transformaba en una de odio, miraba a Sirius con rabia, apretando los puños, temblando de ira contenida. Los ojos alegres de antes pasaron a formar parte de una mueca de aborrecimiento en contra del animago.

-¡Fuera! – bramó el boggart - ¡Fuera de mi vista! ¡Te odio maldito idiota! ¡Siempre te he odiado! ¡Eres asqueroso, vil animal inmundo! – vociferaba mirando a Sirius directamente - ¡No deseo verte nunca mas en tu puta vida! ¿Creíste que podría ser tu amigo? ¡Cretino! ¡Me das lástima, grandísimo hijo de…!

- ¡Riddikulos! – aulló Black, haciendo que al fin el hechizo funcionara. El boggart se comenzó a hinchar y su voz se hacía cada vez mas aguda, dando la impresión de que el cuerpo del licántropo estuviese lleno de helio. Con un rápido movimiento de varita, abrió el viejo escritorio, y con otro movimiento de varita, arrojó al boggart dentro. Cuando notó el silencio en la sala, no quiso volverse, sabía de sobra la cara que tendrían todos sus amigos.

- Ehmm, Peter – rompió el silencio James – creo que nosotros debemos volver ya a la sala común – dijo tomando del brazo a Colagusano y jalándolo hacia la puerta.

- ¿A la Sala Común? – preguntó el chico bajito – no James, no quiero volver todavía… ensayemos mas con el boggart, ¿si?

- ¿A la Sala Común he dicho? ¡Perdón Pet, he querido decir a las cocinas! – soltó algo tenso - ¿Me acompañarías a la cocina? – preguntó con un brillo malicioso en los ojos. Ya sabía la respuesta de Peter, no por nada eran amigos desde hace seis años.

- ¡Claro que si James, vamos a las cocinas! – exclamó alegremente el chico regordete.

- Bien, ehh… adiós – finalizó el chico de anteojos mientras Remus y Sirius le miraban sorprendidos. Cuando al fin pudieron reaccionar, Cornamenta y Colagusano ya habían cerrado la puerta.

Ambos chicos aún miraban la puerta cerrada, esperando que de un momento a otro apareciera James, gritara ¡cayeron! Y todos se dieran cuenta que todo fue parte de una broma muy bien plantada de parte del moreno. Varios minutos después, y con la certeza de que eso no era una broma, que ambos estaban solos, que James Potter se había dado cuenta de todo, ambos sintieron la curiosa necesidad de marcharse de allí lo antes posible.

Remus, el siempre dulce, amable e inseguro Remus, contenía la respiración esperando escuchar de un momento a otro las carcajadas de Sirius, mostrándole así que todo había sido parte de un plan maestro-macabro para burlarse de él (aquellos planes que solía tramar Canuto para hacer caer de una buena vez a alguna chica, follársela de una buena vez para luego botarla de una buena vez). Con impaciencia cerró los ojos, esperando, rogando para que de una maldita vez Black le dijera que lo sentía, pero que él estaba de novio y no tenía intenciones de andar con chicos, y menos, con un licántropo como él.

Sirius, el siempre leal, varonil, valiente y temperamental Sirius, veía cómo Remus, su querido Remus, cerraba los ojos con una clara mueca de desagrado. Casi podía oír su voz acompasada y paternal explicándole cómo, él con su infinita inteligencia, había logrado burlar al boggart para que mostrara algo que en realidad no temía, y luego le dijera que había sido un idiota al creérselo, que sólo estaba probando, y que él había salido con el número premiado. Luego vendría su sonrisa de compasión, acompañada por un buen ¡Vete a la mierda Lunático! Que él muy gustosamente estaba dispuesto a decir si Remus se atrevía a confesarle sus verdaderos planes.

Ambos seguían en la misma posición, el castaño mirando en dirección a la salida, con los ojos cerrados, mientras que el ojigris tenía la vista fija en él. Ambos esperando una reacción "predecible" del otro, cada uno formando una coraza para esperar el golpe final.

- Sirius yo… - perfecto, ahora me toca romper el hielo mientras él se las ingenia para burlarse de mi.

- No te preocupes Remus, no necesitas decir nada mas – respondió con su ronca voz, mientras con una mano se refregaba los ojos, en señal de cansancio.

- Yo creí… - susurró el chico con la mirada baja. Aquello iba a ser mas difícil de lo pensado – bueno, yo… no quiero volver a verte Sirius, esto ha ido demasiado lejos – terminó mientras abría los ojos y miraba directamente al otro chico.

- ¡Vete a la mierda Remus! – le gritó, mientras sentía cómo comenzaba a hiperventilar. De repente la habitación se cerraba hasta reducirle el espacio, el aire y hasta la vida.

- Si Sirius, me voy… mañana mismo pediré traslado a Salem – respondió dolido, viendo cómo el animago caía repentinamente al piso y sentado comenzaba a balancear su cuerpo en un vaivén cada vez mas apresurado.

- No, no puedes… no debes… no…. no deberías… no quiero… tu no quieres hacerlo – susurraba mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello frenéticamente, dándose a veces pequeños tirones. El sudor frío hizo su aparición, acompañado por la visión borrosa y los pequeños temblores que le ocasionaba el miedo… miedo a perder a Remus para siempre.

- Aunque no quiera, lo debo hacer Sirius – diablos, cómo dolía mencionar su nombre cuando era las ultimas veces – por el bien de ambos, por el bien de nuestra amistad como merodeadores…

- ¡No me vengas con tus excusas inteligentes y tus palabras sabias y honestas Remus, que no estoy en condiciones para rebatir nada! – explotó - ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan perfecto, hasta en momentos como este?

- Sirius, por favor, no nos hagamos mas daño… - suplicó el ojimiel al borde del llanto.

- No lo entiendes ¿verdad? – dijo con pesar - ¿no te das cuenta que el único al que dañarás con esta decisión es a mi? ¿no te das cuenta que aunque sé que no me hablarás, mi vida sería mas llevadera con sólo tenerte cerca, aunque no pueda hablarte ni tocarte? ¡¿es que no lo entiendes?! – gritó - ¡¿No entiendes que te amo al punto de perdonar que hayas engañado al boggart y que trataras de engañarme a mí también con esta farsa?! – rugió enfurecido mientras se ponía de pie y encaraba a su amigo licano.

- ¡Yo no he engañado al boggart! – soltó Lupin- ¡No es necesario que sigas con esta broma, que ya ha caído! – bramó colérico mientras sacudía a Sirius por los hombros, y éste le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

De un momento a otro, el animago cerró los ojos y comenzó a reír. Rió como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera como el primer día, cuando comió chocolate junto a Remus, mientras a su lado el chico que luego sería su mejor amigo riera de la travesura anterior. Rió mas sonoramente que cuando comprobó que podía transformarse en animal y así poder acompañar a Moony en sus transformaciones. Rió aun mas que cuando se dio cuenta que amaba a aquel merodeador. Rió porque acababa de comprender que era mutuo, y que ambos habían armado un lío de la nada. Abrió sus ojos e inmediatamente cesaron sus carcajadas. Su Remus lloraba, pero no había sólo tristeza en sus ojos, también rabia y decepción. El chico no entendía, no sabía que aquel amor recientemente develado era verdadero.

- Ríe todo lo que quieras Black – siseó Lupin – que ya no podrás engañarme nuevamente – finalizó.

Sirius estaba mudo. Impactado. Remus lo odió aun mas por eso, por no aceptar que aquello era una burla, una broma. Furioso, el ojimiel le acercó violentamente y le besó. Unió sus labios con fiereza, mordiendo y succionando aquella boca tan abundante y suave. Las mordidas y succiones eran tan violentas que luego de un instante los labios del ojigris sangraban, aumentando aún mas el lívido del licántropo, lamiendo ahora ávidamente todo lo que aquellos trozos de carne pudieran ofrecerle.

- Rmus… Rms… - trataba de hablar Sirius entre los hambrientos besos del castaño. Luego de unos segundos, por fin se separaron, ambos con miradas lujuriosas y pechos exaltados.

- Te amo Sirius, te amo aunque me engañes, aunque te burles… te he amado desde primer año, pero ya no quiero hacerlo… adiós Sirius Black – terminó mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- ¡Adiós y un carajo Remus! – le paró tirándolo hacia atrás, de manera que quedó apresado entre los fuertes brazos del animago - ¡Tu no te mueves de aquí, no permitiré que te vayas y me dejes solo! ¡Yo también te amo… aunque seas un cabezota insufrible! - dijo mientras bajaba el rostro hasta tocar el cuello de Remus y comenzar a repartir besos, lamidas y mordidas, mientras sentía cómo el delgado cuerpo de Moony temblaba de placer.

- Sirius… Sirius, suel… ahh… mmm … porfavor, ya no, no mas – suplicó mientras trataba inútilmente de soltarse del agarre del otro chico.

- Oh si Moony, si que habrá mas… tu y yo agitaremos a ese boggart – susurró en el oído del castaño, mientras lo alzaba y lo sentaba en el viejo escritorio. Poco a poco comenzó a desvestirlo, cosa que se le hacía un poco mas difícil dada la (poca) resistencia que ponía Remus (pero resistencia al fin y al cabo).

Luego de lograr arrancarle la túnica y la camisa, comenzó a lamer todo el pecho blanquecino del castaño, poniendo especial cuidado y mimo en aquellas cicatrices que surcaban su juvenil torso.

- Si… Sirius… ¿qué… harás? – preguntó alarmado al ver que el ojigris dirigía sus manos al cierre del pantalón, comenzando a desabrocharlo mientras se relamía lujurioso.

- Haré realidad uno de mis mas grandes temores… pero lo convertiré en una de mis mas grandes felicidades – finalizó mientras acallaba la protesta de Remus con un beso, mientras ágilmente introducía sus manos entre el pantalón ya desabrochado.

Definitivamente, ese boggart si que se agitaría esa noche. Esa y otras noches.


End file.
